My Best For Him
by pandorabox82
Summary: Last minute Christmas shopping leads to Derek opening his home and heart to Erin Strauss. Will their odd relationship, built on respect and friendship, lead to a real and lasting love?
1. Chapter 1

"…and that was the last time I played the Little Drummer Boy at church," Derek said as he smiled at his Baby Girl. They were just finishing up supper after a late Christmas shopping spree and he was regaling her with stories of Christmases past.

A commotion caught his eye and he looked up to see Erin Strauss stand up from the table she was sharing with Rossi and turn to flee the restaurant. Even from a hundred feet away, he could tell she was crying and a small spark of anger flared up in his chest. "Was that Strauss?" she asked lowly as they watched the woman storm out.

"Yes, it was. Who do you want? Her or Rossi?"

"Rossi. If he hurt her, he needs to be reminded of the consequences." A feral smile graced her lips and he did not envy Rossi a bit in that moment.

"All right, sounds like a plan." He laid some money down on the table to cover their bill and tip and then got up and jogged over to the door of the restaurant. "Did you see which direction the crying blonde went in?" he asked the maître 'd.

"I believe she turned to the left, sir," the man said, looking him up and down.

"I'm not the one who made her cry," he said shortly as he opened the door and turned in the direction offered. Ahead of him, he could see Erin stalking down the sidewalk, occasionally swiping at her cheeks, and he jogged to catch up to her. "Erin!"

He watched her stiffen, pausing for a moment before walking on. His long legs gave him an advantage, and soon he was at her side, reaching out and taking hold of her shoulder, stopping her. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Erin. You're shivering." He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders before wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close. A man on a bicycle blew past them, splattering them both with slush, and this caused her to break down once more.

Turning into him, she rested her forehead against his chest as she sobbed and all he could do was hold her close, rubbing her back as he maneuvered them underneath an awning. "He doesn't want to be a father, Derek. And I can't be a single mother at this point in my life."

"Mary was a single mother," he murmured in her ear and she gave a watery laugh.

"And Joseph raised another's child. Though I don't think an angel of the Lord is going to speak to any man in my life and say 'Look, I know this is going to be hard, but Erin needs you to help her raise a baby so she doesn't get an abortion.' It doesn't quite work like that these days, I'm afraid."

"There's always adoption."

"True, but you sort of bond with the fetus over the course of forty weeks." She pulled back from him to look up into his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Come home with me tonight, then. I'll give you shelter for the night." Her eyes welled up once more as she nodded. "It's not much, but at least you won't have to deal with him or the outside world for one night."

"That sounds wonderful, Derek." Trustingly, she slipped her hand into his and let him lead her over to his truck. "Will Ms. Garcia be able to get home?"

"She drove separately from me, she tends to go a bit overboard when it comes to Christmas gifts." Once more she nodded before stepping closer to him, as if she needed the contact. And he supposed that she did. Stealing a glance at her stomach, he could just make out the gentle rise of a baby bump and he felt his throat clench as he struggled not to give in to his own emotions.

He helped her up into his truck, his hand caressing her stomach before he closed the door. Through the window, they locked eyes and he saw the flicker of a smile pass over her face. Pulling out his phone, he quickly texted Penelope before getting in. _She's pregnant and he doesn't want it_.

"I hope you live close by, Derek. I'm suddenly not feeling all that well." Looking over, he saw how pale she looked and he nodded, turning the car on and pulling out into traffic. Thankfully, his apartment was close to the restaurant and they arrived in eight minutes. She waited for him to help her down and he let his hands linger around her waist once she was on the ground. "So, this is home."

"It is. Momma was hoping I would settle down and find a house where I could raise her grandbabies. I'm forty, you know, and she thinks I should have had a family by now."

"It's hard to have a family with the life you lead. Your spouse has to be really understanding and forgiving. Which Alan was, I thought, until I found out about his mistress." She didn't seem to realize that she was being open and honest with him as they walked up to the stoop of his building. "And you know about David. I wish that things could have been different between us, I really do. I just never planned on getting pregnant at forty nine. My babies are grown and starting families of their own. Oh, god, Derek, I want this baby."

He could tell she was crying once more and he bundled her up close as he opened the door and led her over to his elevator. As soon as they were safely inside, he hugged her tightly and she sobbed against his chest. Feeling his phone buzz against his thigh, he pulled it out and looked at the display. _I'm going to kill him then. You might not be able to stop me_.

Sighing, he tapped out a response. _I won't let you go to jail for that, Baby Girl. Kevin will kill me in return if I let that happen. I think I'm going to marry her and give the baby a father. Is that stupid?_

Her response came moments later._ Derek Morgan, that is the most insanely sweet thing I've ever heard come from you. If she lets you do that, I'll be the best man, okay?_

Everything seemed right with the world when he got that response from her and he smiled as he shoved the phone back in his pocket. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as her sobs lessened. The doors opened and he led her over to his door, quickly unlocking it and letting them in.

"Thank you for doing this, Derek." He smiled at her as he closed his door, locking it behind them. Clooney ran up and began to sniff at her and she stepped back into his arms. "Is your dog friendly?"

"Very." She nodded and reached out her hand, letting Clooney smell it before she petted him softly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be nice, please." He grinned as he watched her take a seat on the couch, Clooney jumping up and laying possessively on her lap.

"He likes you," he called out as he filled two glasses with ice and water. "Usually he doesn't warm to new people this quickly. It must be a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"That you were supposed to come here," he replied, grinning as he handed her a glass. She blushed a little as she accepted it, sipping at it before setting it aside on the table next to her. "Clooney, down!"

His dog jumped down and he sat next to Erin, resting his arm around her shoulders as he turned on the television. Her phone began to ring, since he didn't recognize the ringtone as one of his, and she sighed deeply. "That would be David."

"Would you like me to answer?"

"No, I'd just like to forget he exists for the night."

"That can be arranged. Give me your phone." She handed it over and he quickly declined the call before turning the ringer off and shoving it in his pocket. "Now, is there anything that you'd like to watch?"

"_The Polar Express_. You know, I remember those places shown in the movie and the book. My grandparents used to live in Grand Rapids and so we always went to Herpolsheimer's to see their Christmas window displays." A gentle smile spread across her face and he nodded as she cuddled close to him.

Flipping through Netflix, he quickly found the movie and let it begin to play. Derek knew the exact moment when she began to cry, since he could feel her tears dampen his shirt. He just rubbed her arm as they continued to watch, not wanting her to feel like she had to explain every last detail about her feelings to him. That would come later, he knew.

When the movie had finished, she turned in his arms, and he could feel her studying his face. Looking down, he smiled at her and she gave a small smile back. Unable to stop himself, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. A soft sigh washed over his face and he stroked her cheek as they continued to stare at each other. "I'll be your Joseph."

She drew in a sharp breath and looked down at her stomach, covering it with one hand. "I won't trap you, Derek. You deserve to find love and be happy."

"And this child deserves a father who wants them."

"You don't love me."

"But I respect you and your strength. Marriages have been built on less. Marry me. Let me give your child a stable home."

She looked back up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "Sleep on it, Derek. If you still feel the same way in the morning, we'll talk about it." He nodded and kissed her once more. This time, she pressed her lips against his, as if offering the promise of what was to come.

"Let's get you to sleep now, Erin. We're going to have a lot to talk about in the morning." She nodded and let him help her up from the couch. Together, they went into the bedroom and she took a seat on the bed, watching him pull out one of his sweatshirts from the dresser.

Derek came back to her side and handed over the sweatshirt. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Pretty Lady. May I undress you?" She blushed bright red and gave him a small nod, letting her arms fall to her side as he knelt on the floor in front of her. Slowly, he slipped the buttons from their holes, pushing apart the fabric of her blouse to bare her smooth skin to his gaze. The blush continued down her chest and he smiled. "I'm not going to press you to do anything tonight, you know. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know," she whispered as she slipped her arms from the sleeves, handing the blouse to him. "I'm going to have to get new maternity bras. I got rid of all of those years ago."

"You must look beautiful pregnant," he murmured as he reached out to cover her stomach with his hand.

"If you find a beached whale beautiful. I'm so pale that you can see every vein on my stomach and since I have such a tiny frame my stomach just explodes out. Though Alan always liked the effect of pregnancy on my breasts. Even if it did make my back ache something awful to carry around that much extra weight while I breastfed." She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, drawing it off her body.

Derek could only just stare at her chest, not sure of what she was offering in that moment. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked up into her face and found her smiling wryly. "I'm sorry," he stammered.

"Don't be. They seem to have that effect on every man in my life. Would you hand me the sweatshirt now?" He nodded and held it out, the back of his hand brushing against one full breast. He could feel her nipple tighten and it took every ounce of willpower that he had in his body not to cup her breast, tweak her nipple, ravish her on his bed. She tugged the sweatshirt over her head and then stood, letting him unzip her skirt and pull it down her legs.

While he turned and changed into lounge pants and a t-shirt, he heard her pull back the covers on the bed and crawl in. By the time he joined her, she was fast asleep. The obvious trust she displayed touched his heart deeply, and he slipped in next to her, spooning his body around hers and placing a protective hand over her stomach. "I'll do my best for them, Erin," he whispered in her ear before he let sleep claim him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was the first one to wake up the next morning, and he stretched out against Erin's body, rubbing her stomach with his hand. There were tear tracks staining her cheeks and he reached up to wipe at them with his thumb. From deep in her sleep, she nuzzled into the touches and then her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Pretty Lady."

"Oh, then it wasn't a dream," she murmured, turning her head to kiss his palm. "Thank you for not…"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Erin. I respect you too much for that." Leaning in, he kissed her softly, feeling her smile against his lips. "Now, about this talk we're going to have this morning. Would you like to do that on a full stomach?"

"If you're making me breakfast, then yes. And I'd like Elvis French toast."

He laughed lightly at the casual demands that slipped from her lips. "Is that you or the baby talking?"

"Maybe both." She smiled a little at him, covering her stomach with her hand.

"All right, here, take my hand." She did so, and he helped her to her feet, leading her into the kitchen. As he pulled out the ingredients for French toast, he asked, "So, how do you make this Elvis French toast?"

"You add bananas and peanut butter to it and eat it like a sandwich." He shuddered a little at the notion and she actually giggled a little. He turned to face her and saw that she was biting her lip in the effort to keep from laughing more and he shook his head. "What?"

"I never heard you giggle. I've heard your laugh, but never that." He smiled warmly at her, enjoying the blush that stained her cheeks. "So, how far along are you?"

"About six weeks. I think I got pregnant that night you returned from Oregon. That was an awful case, and we never got up from the bed once he was home." Her voice was soft and tender as she rubbed her baby bump. "I look pregnant already. The same was true when I was carrying Jessica. I think you start to show earlier the more times you're pregnant."

"And he didn't notice?"

"Neither did I until I realized I had missed my period two months in a row. I've always been like clockwork, Derek." Her blush became more pronounced as she realized that she had revealed some very intimate information about herself.

"That's always good to know, so I can have the chocolate on hand." She gasped and reached out to smack his arm and he laughed as he began to toast up the bread. "Hey, I need to keep my woman happy."

"I'm not your woman."

"Yet." Looking over his shoulder, he winked at her and she giggled once more. "So, I know you probably didn't dream about me last night, but have you given more thought about my proposal?"

He heard the deep breath that she took and focused on making their food, not wanting to see the rejection on her face. "It would be a long eighteen years, Derek. Are you ready to make such a commitment to someone that you once despised?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Then I guess my answer has to be yes as well. Maybe it was time I listened to God yelling at me that the answer is right before my very eyes." He could tell that she was crying again and so, after he had flipped the bread, he went to her side and hugged her close. "You don't even need to sleep with me, you know. We can have separate rooms and you can sleep with someone else if you so choose."

"I would never step out on my lady, Erin." He cupped her chin and brought her face up to look at his. "And you are going to be my lady." She nodded and then looked away from him, wiping her cheeks with her hands.

As Derek went back to the stove, he heard her stand up and join him. "Where are the glasses? I need something to drink, to settle my stomach."

"The cupboard next to the fridge." She nodded and took down a small one, opening the fridge and looking inside.

"Ugh, there's no milk." Shutting the door, she stalked over to the sink and filled the glass with water before sitting back at the table. "We'll need to make sure there's milk in the fridge."

Derek raised an eyebrow as he plated the bread and then got out the peanut butter jar, handing it over to her along with a knife. "We do, do we?" he asked as he peeled two bananas, setting them down on the table between them.

"Yes. I happen to like milk."

"And I happen to be away from home a lot, so there wasn't really a point to keep it on hand until now." She shook her head and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before settling back in his chair, grabbing hold of her hand. "Do you want to say the blessing, or should I?"

"You can," she replied, lowering her eyes, a smile still dancing about her lips.

"All right. Dear Lord, thank you for bringing this woman and baby into my life. Help me to take care of her and the child in a manner befitting how they should be treated. Let me do my best for them. Amen."

"Amen," she softly echoed, squeezing his hand before letting go and fixing her food. "So, we're going to need witnesses for our marriage. I assume that you'll want Ms. Garcia to be one. Who should we have as the other?"

"Hotch. He needs to know about this, so we might as well clue him in when we do the deed. Would you like a church wedding?"

"No, we can just head to the courthouse, if you don't mind." She dug into her food and he followed suit. "But when would you like to make things official?"

"Our break begins next Monday, the twenty fourth. It would be sort of romantic to do it then. That way, you have time to tell your family, and I have time to tell my family, and we could get you something pretty to wear." He smiled at her and she nodded before refocusing in her food.

As they were washing the dishes, someone knocked on his door and he went over to see who it was. "I know you're in there Derek. I need to speak with Erin."

"Do you want to speak to him?" She shook her head. "Then go into the bedroom and lock the door. I'll try and get rid of him, but if I can't, then I don't want him bothering you." She nodded and went to his side, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Derek," she whispered as she hugged him quickly.

"You're welcome." He waited until he heard the click of the lock before he opened the door, keeping the security chain in place. "What is going on? It's a little early for you to be up and about."

"I couldn't sleep last night, and I had to find Erin. She has to be here with you. She wasn't at home, she wasn't at Penelope's, so the last place she could be is here. Let me in so that I can talk to her." Derek undid the lock and let him inside, seething with anger.

"Why, so you can talk her into getting that abortion? Not going to happen, Rossi."

"I may have been a bit hasty in my rush to judge her last night. But we can always give the baby up for adoption. It's not like she's going to want it anyway."

"Yes, I do, David. I want this baby and I want you to get out and leave us alone." They both turned and looked to see Erin standing in the doorway of his bedroom, crying. "This is my baby, David, and we will be fine with the man who has chosen us."

Rossi looked between the two of them, his eyes narrowing. "I see. Didn't take you long to find another guy to fuck." His bitter words hit their mark, as Derek saw Erin wince, covering her stomach with her hand. "Have a nice life, you two."

He stormed out the door and Derek closed it behind him before turning and opening his arms to Erin. She stepped forward, letting him wrap her up in a tight hug as she began to cry harder. "I think my heart just broke, Derek."

"I am so sorry, Pretty Lady."

"Let's get married on Monday. I don't want to wait, since he knows that's our plan."

He rubbed her back softly as he walked them over to the couch. "Are you sure about that?" She nodded. "All right, I'll need to make some calls then. You and Baby Girl will go shopping today and I'll get the flowers ordered for Monday delivery."

She sighed, and he pulled back to look into her eyes. There was a soft smile on her lips, despite her tears, and he smiled back. "It is going to be so easy to let go and let you lead, Derek. Thank you." Erin leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

He nodded and let her curl up on the couch while he pulled out his phone and quickly called Penelope. "Hey, sweetness. I have a special assignment for you."

"And that would be?"

"Getting my lady gussied up for her special day on Monday."

"Ooh! She said yes?"

He grinned at Erin and watched her smile back at him. "Uh huh. And she needs a special outfit to wear and everything. I'll be sending my credit card along with her, too."

"Perfect. I'll make sure she gets something red, I know how much you love a lady in red."

"Thanks. I'll see you here in…"

"Like twenty minutes! I've been ready since Rossi barged in here an hour ago looking for Erin." She hung up and he set the phone aside, holding his arm up. Erin cuddled in close to him, resting her head on his chest.

"She'll be here shortly. I'm sorry that I don't have much here to help take care of your needs. Make sure that you pick some of that up while you're out today."

"Are we going to stay at your place, then?"

He nodded. "At least for a little while, if that's all right. Once we're married, we can decide if we want to live in your house, my apartment, or somewhere completely new."

"Okay." Her hand curled in his shirt and then pressed her lips to his cheek. "I suppose I should get ready if I'm going out." Standing, she made her way back to the bedroom and closed the door.

Grinning, he relaxed into the couch and pulled out his wallet, taking out his AmEx card. Erin was still in the bedroom when Penelope knocked on the door, and he let her in, handing over the credit card. "She's in the bedroom."

"I'll go check on her, Hot Stuff." She sashayed past him and slipped inside the bedroom. Derek went into the kitchen and began to put the dishes in the washer. Minutes later, they joined him there. "We'll return shortly, Der. Here's a list of people you need to call while we're gone, notice I put both your parents at the top. They should be the first to know about your upcoming nuptials. Later!"

He looked at Erin and saw that she was smiling a little and he just shook his head as he laughed. "You always have everything planned out, Baby Girl. Take your time, this is quite the list you gave me."

She just shrugged and he kissed her cheek before hugging Erin close to him, rubbing her stomach lightly. "It's early afternoon in Switzerland. Daddy's probably out on the slopes, but Momma should answer. Good luck." He nodded against her head and then felt her step back from him. "I'll see you when we get back. Derek, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I might, since it means the world to me that you're letting me do this for you." He bent and kissed her sweetly and she smiled against his lips. "Erin, do not worry about how much something costs. Today is about you, and I want you to get whatever makes you happy, all right?"

She nodded and rested her hand on his heart. "This baby is going to be so very blessed," she murmured as she walked over to where Penelope waited. "See you in a few hours!"

He grinned at them before closing the door and sitting on the sofa. These first two calls were going to be the hardest to make, but he had to do them. Dialing the overseas number first, he listened to the phone ring and ring before a cultured voice answered. "Hallo?"

"Hello, Mrs. Phillips? This is Derek Morgan. I work with your daughter at the BAU."

"Has there been an accident?" There was a touch of panic in her voice, and Derek winced at the horrible way he had introduced himself to his future mother in law.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just, I was calling with some happy news. We're getting married on Monday, and she wanted me to call and let you know."

"Oh, that girl of mine, she never could take the time to let me know things. How long have you been together?"

It was either tell the truth or lie, and he hated to lie to someone he would be related to shortly. "Um, well, you see, it's sort of a short notice thing. We've worked together for years and…"

"You decided you couldn't live without each other! How romantic! Tell Erin we'll be home for Christmas and that we cannot wait to meet you. Christmas is always the time for wonderful things like this to happen. We'll see you soon!"

Gulping, he nodded, knowing she couldn't see the gesture, and then said, "I'm sure it will be a lovely Christmas reunion."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Dale. And you can call me Marlene until you're comfortable enough with Mom. Talk to you later!"

The woman hung up and Derek just stared at the phone. This was certainly going to be an interesting Christmas, and he hadn't even called his own mother yet. Taking a deep breath, he dialed her number from memory. "Hey, Momma."

"Derek! What has you up this early on a Saturday morning?"

"You know how you always wanted to be a grandmother?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath and winced a little. "Yes. Are you telling me you knocked some girl up? Are you doing the right thing by her?"

She was angry, and he let out a long breath. "It's not like that, Momma. You remember Rossi, right?"

"That Italian horndog who hit on Desiree? Oh, yes, I remember him."

Derek filed away that piece of information before he spoke once more. "Well, he was dating our section chief, Erin Strauss."

"That poor woman you took to rehab. Is she doing better, then?"

"Much. Hasn't even slipped an inch. I'm so proud of her achievement, Momma, you have no idea. But, well, Rossi got her pregnant and now he wants her to get an abortion, and she doesn't want that. She wants to keep the baby, but doesn't want to be a single mother. I sort of told her that I would be the Joseph to her Mary."

"Do you realize how proud your Daddy would be of you, Der? That is so sweet. When are you two getting married?"

"On Monday. Erin wants to get it done quickly, since it looks like Rossi might cause some problems for us. And even if this is a marriage of convenience, I want her to feel loved and respected. I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces. The kid deserves a stable home."

"Marriage is hard work, no matter what the circumstances. If you both work at it, you should be fine. Do you want me to come home for Christmas?"

"That might be nice. Erin's parents are coming from Switzerland, so we might as well make it a family affair for the holiday. Make sure Sarah and Desiree come, too. They might as well meet their new sister."

"All right, we'll be there." His mother hung up and he sank back against the couch. This was going to be an interesting Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

"And you cannot see the dress until Monday, understand? It is bad luck to see a bride in her dress before the big day. But we picked out something perfect. And this is the ring she fell in love with."

Penelope handed over the small box as Erin sank onto the couch, rubbing her tummy. He sat down next to her as he opened the box, revealing two bands, one wider and one thinner. There was a delicate scrollwork pattern on them and he smiled. "These are wonderful, Erin. Thank you." Leaning over, he kissed her cheek and felt the heat of her blush.

"Well, I'm going to go home now and get my outfit ready for Monday. This is going to be so much fun!" She went over and hugged Erin tightly before kissing his cheek and prancing from the room.

"I really want to take a nap right about now. She is exhausting."

"Welcome to the world of Garcia. I called Hotch, he's going to take Monday off as well and stand up for us. He's also drawing up paperwork that will dissolve Rossi's rights to the child. Oh, and our parents are coming home for Christmas."

She gasped and turned to look at him. "What? Momma and Daddy are coming here? For Christmas?"

"Yeah, she seemed really excited to meet me, too. This is a good thing, right?"

She shrugged. "I guess. It's just going to be a little overwhelming. So many changes happening at once, and I just want some balance back in my life." She started to cry and he wrapped his arms around her, murmuring sweet nothings as he stroked her hair. Soon, she was asleep and he got up, stretching her body out on the couch before covering her with a blanket.

"We'll get that balance back for you, Erin," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Sighing, he stood and picked up the packages they had set on the floor and went into his bedroom, hanging the garment bag up in his closet.

As he went about opening the other bags, he smiled at the clothes she had picked out. While she hadn't gone overboard with his credit card, she had gotten some quality pieces. And then he got to the lingerie. It was tastefully risqué, and it looked like she had bought things that she hoped would please him. Clearing a space in his drawers, he put away the underclothes and pajamas before taking the bags of makeup to the bathroom and putting them away in the medicine cabinet before setting her brush and comb next to his on the sink.

And then there was nothing left to do but join her out in the living room. She was still sleeping peacefully and he sat on the floor next to her, watching her. In the stillness of the moment, she looked incredibly lovely and he reached out to smooth a piece of hair behind her ear. "Derek," she murmured as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Erin," he answered back, watching her smile.

"You're the only one who can do that to me, you know. Make me smile that quickly. So, where are we going to put our parents?"

"How about your house? You'll be here, after all, and there has to be enough room there for them. And that way, they can get to know each other, too. Oh, and your kids want to take us out to supper Monday evening."

"Wonderful." He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"Why not? I like kissing you, you have the perfect lips for it." She blushed and looked away from him.

"And we both know the truth of this marriage. You don't need to try and make me feel so…lovely."

"Yes, I do." She glanced up at him, and he let his smile turn gentle. "If our child is going to feel loved, they have to know that their parents adore each other. To have that happen, I have to show you every day just how much you deserve to be loved. Even if I don't have those feelings yet."

The tears that clouded her eyes hurt his heart and he reached up and wiped them away. "I do not deserve you, Derek." Erin turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm. "So, were my children upset with me when you gave them the news?"

"Your son seemed a little defensive of you. I think he's another Penelope, since he said that he would be looking up everything about me that he could find."

"My sweet Bruce. He's always been my precious defender. Come to think of it, he didn't really take to David. I should have listened to that warning sign, I guess. I just thought that I was in love."

"Real love hurts sometimes, you know."

"I know. Nothing is ever perfect, you have to work at it." She smiled up at him before lifting her lips, pressing them to his in a gentle kiss. "Where are all the bags?"

"I put them away already. You were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

She blushed, looking away from him. "I see." Erin sat up and hugged herself. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to." He joined her on the couch, resting his arm around her shoulders. She nestled in close and he rubbed her arm softly. "I hope your parents like me."

"And I hope your mom likes me. Did she say when she'd be here?"  
"No. Desiree and Sarah have to get time off from work to come with her, though, so it could be right before Christmas. And your parents gave no indication as to when they'd arrive, either. I like your mom, though. She sounds thoroughly adorable, even if I couldn't really get a word in edgewise."

"Since meeting Penelope, I've often thought we were born into the wrong families. She's more like my mother than I am." He smiled at the statement, feeling more at ease with the new piece of knowledge he had about her family. "I don't want to get up from your arms, Derek. You make me feel safe."

His smile grew as he pulled her close to his chest, letting her snuggle in close. "Well, that's a good thing to hear. I should make you feel safe." She tenderly swatted at his chest, no real intent to hurt him behind the move. "You're becoming comfortable with me already."

"You make me feel at ease, what can I say?" She splayed her hand out on his chest and sighed lightly. "You know there are risks to having a child this late in life."

"I know. I looked up a little information while I ate lunch. No matter what happens, I will stay by your side, Erin. And I will try to keep you free from as much stress as possible so that it won't affect the baby's development."

"We'll have to talk to the Director about our marriage when we get into the office on Tuesday, and I can talk to him about maternity leave options. I'm about six years away from my twenty, so early retirement may not be an option for me."

He brought his hand up to her hair, twirling it around his fingers. "We'll cross that hurdle when it comes our way." Lowering his lips, he kissed the top of her head, listening to her soft sound of contentment. "If it comes our way."

"If it comes our way," she murmured in reply, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Perhaps tomorrow we could go over to my house and I could pick up a few things. I'm in the middle of a really good book on my iPad."

He chuckled a little as he tugged at the curl he had made of her hair. "And heaven forbid I keep you from your book for too long." She nodded and he rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "So, to keep you happy, I buy you books. That's not much different from Penny and her need for new electronics. At least your obsession is rather cheap."

"That all depends on what edition of a book that I want. While I do download a lot on my tablet, there's still something about that feeling in your hands, the smell of paper and ink. The older the book, the better, in most cases." She pulled back to look at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "And I have had my eye on a copy of a first edition _The Moving Finger_."

Derek filed away that piece of information and smiled back at her. "Well, it shouldn't surprise me that you have expensive tastes," he said with a wink, enjoying the way her expression softened as she pulled away from him to cover her stomach with her hands. "Are you feeling all right?"

"My stomach just hurts. I think it's nerves, what with the whole situation I'm in. Derek, are you sure that you want to do this? I hate to push and prod like this, but I have to know that this is something you're doing for yourself and not because you think I need to have someone like you in our lives."

He placed his hand beneath her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. Her smiled wobbled a little the longer he looked at her and he rubbed his thumb back and forth as he spoke. "I am doing this for us. You need someone who will support you and I need…" He broke off, not really certain what it was about her that he needed besides the fact that he did. "I need you."

Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled out the ring box, taking out her band and slipping it on her ring finger. "Derek."

"Erin." She copied his motion and slid the wedding band home on his finger. The weight of it felt odd on his hand, the metal still cool and foreign. The phone rang, and he recognized the ringtone right away. "That's Jayje. I'll bet Penelope let our plans slip."

"She was excited, Derek. I can't really fault her, though. A wedding can be an exciting thing." She swiped the tears away from under her eyes. "Well, answer her."

He grinned and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear. "Hey, JJ."

"So, you're going to marry Strauss and didn't even bother telling any of us? How did that come about? She should still be with Rossi."

He reached out for Erin's hand. "And she would be, but his ego got in the way of that. She's going to need our support in the coming months, though, okay?"

"I guess. I'll see you Tuesday." She hung up and he knew that he would be coming into a very tense situation come Tuesday. "Well, that was interesting. I can only imagine what Blake's reaction is going to be."

Erin's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck, I didn't even think about her. Derek, I don't know what I'm going to say to her, or how to face her should she confront me. And I know she will. We still haven't settled the bad blood between us." She leaned into him once more, wrapping her arm around his waist and holding on to him tightly.

"I'll protect you. Don't worry." He turned his head and kissed the top of her head as he felt her tears dampen his shirtfront. "Shh, Erin. It's my job now to keep you safe and calm." Instinctively, he began to rock her back and forth and she kneaded her fingers into his chest as she struggled to get control of her emotions. "You know, when JJ was pregnant with Henry, she used to just fly off the handle at random moments. She blamed it on the hormones and told us we should be grateful that she didn't cry at the drop of a hat."

Erin laughed and then took a deep breath. "I'm a crier, unfortunately. Always have been, the hormones only make it worse." Her stomach grumbled loudly and she sat up, placing a hand on it. "And I think the baby wants a snack now. What else is in that fridge of yours?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Find something to munch on and then we can go grocery shopping. I need to keep you healthy so the baby incubates well." She shook her head as she stood and went into the kitchen. Derek couldn't help but watch her move, taking in the way her hips swayed as she walked.

"At least you have a few apples," she said as she picked one up and washed it off in the sink. "I can eat this on the way to the store."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Standing, he went over to her side and slung an arm around her waist. Before she could even protest, he led her out of the apartment, leaving her purse and cell phone behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek breathed in the delicious smell of made from scratch chicken noodle soup. That had been the one thing Erin had been insistent on making that evening after she had seen cans of it on sale on an end cap. He had tried to convince her that the canned would be perfectly okay for him, but she was nothing if not stubborn.

"Derek? I need you to open this jar, please." She turned and held out the jar of Gemlik olives. He grinned as he took the jar from her hands and easily twisted the lid off.

"I think you loosened it for me," he teased as he handed it back, watching her pop one into her mouth as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even try to open it. I usually press jars into my stomach when I open them, and I know that's not good for me right now." She turned back to the pot on the stove and stirred it vigorously, popping another of fruits into her mouth.

He came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, spreading his hands out over her tiny bump. "How much longer before you really start showing?"

"Another month or so." Erin rested her head back against his chest, setting the spoon aside on the stove. "Would you get out the bowls and spoons? This is almost ready."

"Of course." He stepped away from her and opened the cupboard next to her, pulling out two bowls before grabbing the necessary utensils from the right drawer. After he had handed the bowls to her, he filled a tall glass with milk and another with water. Taking a seat at the table, he let Erin serve him before she sat herself.

Their meal was quiet and he caught her looking at him every so often, a soft smile on her lips. "Do you have anything to freeze the rest in? I may have gone overboard with how much I made."

"Sure, let me get out some Ziploc bags for that." She nodded as he got them out and he washed the dishes while she got everything settled away. "Why don't you go settle yourself on the couch while I finish up in here? I think Penelope may have left a present for you in there."

She looked at him a little oddly before turning and leaving the kitchen. He heard her shocked gasp before she hurried back in and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she squealed before kissing him hard. It seemed that she didn't realize what she was doing, since when she stepped back, she was blushing deeply. "I'll be on the couch, reading," she mumbled out before scurrying off.

Derek laughed as he packed the rest of the dishes away in the washer, starting it before going out to join her. She was thoroughly engrossed in her book, and he knew better than to interrupt her. Penelope had taught him that much in their years of friendship. Instead, he sat next to her, smiling when she cuddled into him. Over her shoulder, he watched her read, and when she reached the end of the chapter, he finally asked, "What are you reading?"

"_You Belong To Me_. It's one of my favorite Mary Higgins Clarke books. I read it so often that I thought it better to get it in this format rather than wear out yet another paperback copy." She went back to reading, only to murmur moments later, "I don't mind if you turn the television on. It won't bother me. I've learned how to tune that out over the years."

He nodded and flipped it on, trying to find something interesting on. USA was running an _NCIS _marathon, so he stopped it there and let it play. He needed the mindless escapism the show offered, especially in their portrayal of the FBI. After a few hours, he felt Erin stretch against him before standing up. "Heading to bed now?"

"Yes. Um, do you go to church? I don't really know about your faith beliefs, but I was raised Episcopalian and prefer attending those services."

"Momma raised me Baptist, but…" He thought about Buford and how the man had stolen so much from him, his faith included. "I've had a few rough patches in my faith."

Her eyes softened and she held out her hand to him, helping him up before encircling him in her arms. "I understand rough patches, Derek." She breathed in and out a few times before letting him go. "Come to bed with me."  
He could tell from her voice that she wasn't propositioning him and so he nodded, letting her pull him into the other room. "Wear that soft pink nightgown that I put away," he said as he tugged his shirt off.

She nodded and pulled it out of the dresser before opening the closet door and quickly changing behind it. While she was occupied, he stripped down and tugged on a pair of flannel pajama pants before turning down the covers on the bed. She joined him and he saw that the nightgown was shorter than he thought it would be, just skimming the middle of her thighs. He watched her yawn once more before she crawled in.

"I'll go to church with you in the morning," he said lowly as he got in, curling his body around hers. She seemed to melt against him, seeking out the warmth of his body, and his arm immediately went around her waist, sheltering her.

"Thank you. Like you said, if we're to do this, we have to present a united front. And my faith plays an ever more important part of my life, post-alcohol." She turned to look at him. "This means so very much to me." Leaning in, she kissed him sweetly before looking into his eyes.

"Maybe it was time I worked a little harder on my faith," he said as he began to stroke her hair. It was clear that she liked when he did that, since she always arched into the touches, and he found himself wanting to do things that pleased her.

"And maybe one day you'll trust me with your secrets," she murmured before closing her eyes and relaxing against him. It struck him, how well she could read him, and he continued to run his fingers through her hair as he let himself fall asleep as well.

In the morning, he could hear her singing in the bathroom and he smiled as he stretched through a yawn. Laying over the end of the bed was one of his few suits, and he shook his head as he got out of bed and pulled the covers up, making it quickly. As he picked up the clothes she had chosen for him, she came into the bedroom, a smile on her face. "Good morning, Erin."

"Good morning, Derek. As soon as you finish showering, I'll start breakfast for us. The service begins at eleven, so we have a little time before we have to leave." She brushed past him and he breathed in the scent of her perfume, finding it pleasing to his senses. Derek hesitated a moment, watching her put in a pair of earrings and then work on her makeup. "Go on and get ready," she finally said, shooing him out of the room.

He made his way over to the bathroom and let his pajama pants fall to the floor. Usually, he'd let them stay there, but he still wanted to make a good impression on his soon to be wife. His shower was quick and then he stepped out, drying off and then trimming his goatee before getting dressed in the suit. He decided to forego his usual cologne, not certain if it would set her stomach off, and he didn't want her puking before church.

By the time he stepped into the living room, he could smell bacon and eggs cooking. A grin broke out over his face and he picked up his speed a little, hurrying into the kitchen to see her plating everything up. "This looks wonderful, Pretty Lady."

"Thank you," she said as she took a seat. "But don't get too used to it. I'm only domestic like this when I'm pregnant. It feels right, for some reason, in a way that it doesn't when I'm not pregnant. Sorry."

"That is perfectly okay. I'll take the thirty four weeks I can get." He winked at her and she tried to hide her smile, but it was a lost cause. "So, when are we going to go on our first doctor's appointment?"

"Soon. I have to set all that up tomorrow, after the ceremony. The first appointment just verifies everything and gives me a concrete birth date for the sprog." She smiled tenderly as she took a bite of food, her free hand drawing a pattern on her stomach. "But, we should probably get a move on things." Erin focused on her food and he found himself doing the same.

Together, they did the dishes and then he watched her pick up her purse and approach the door, tugging on her coat before looking at him expectantly. "Just give me a moment, Erin," he said before picking his cell phone up off the charger and stuck it in his pocket. "All right, let's head out."

She slipped her hand into his and they walked out to his truck. Derek helped her up and she purred a little in pleasure as he once more rubbed her stomach. Filing that away in his brain, he got in the driver's seat and took off. She gave him soft directions and soon he was pulling into the parking lot of a beautiful church. "We're here," she murmured as she got out, clasping his hand. He nodded and let her lead him inside.

They headed up to a pew in the middle of the sanctuary and she slid in, shying away from the aisles. "So, what goes on at an Episcopal service?"

"You'll see," she answered as she turned her phone to vibrate. He followed suit and then placed his arm around her shoulders. She didn't shrug him off, and as he looked around the sanctuary, he noticed many couples sitting like they were. The whole service made him feel at ease, even though he fumbled with some of the responsive readings and songs. "I always feel like I'm home when I'm here."

"I can see why. This is going to be a nice place to call our spiritual home." She smiled at him and he tugged lightly on a piece of her hair as they got up and went out. The priest was smiling and talking to people as they exited and Derek found he didn't feel anxious about talking with the man.

It took a few minutes, but finally they were at the head of the line and Erin smiled warmly at the man. "Father Mark, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Derek Morgan."

The man looked him up and down, then looked at Erin's stomach. "I thought you were seeing that author, Erin."

"He didn't want to be saddled with fatherhood this late in his life. Derek's agreed to step into that role. I couldn't say no, not when I was asked so sweetly."

"And when is the ceremony taking place?"

"Tomorrow at the justice of the peace. We're not going to make a big fuss about this, since, well, you know."

Derek tightened his arm around her waist, rubbing his thumb along her ribs. "Erin needs someone to take care of her and the sprog," he said tenderly, looking down at her. She looked up and smiled gently at him before resting her head on his arm.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me making an announcement next week during Mass, then. We should always celebrate felicitous events such as this."

"That will be fine, Father Mark. Have a good week." Derek guided her over to their truck, helping her in, testing his theory about what she liked by not caressing her stomach. Her eyes narrowed a little as she shook her head and he chuckled a little before letting his hand come to rest on the slight rise of her stomach. "I'm that easy to read."

"Yeah, you kind of are. I think it's going to be my saving grace with you," he said as shut her door. Getting in, he started the vehicle and began the trek home, feeling her eyes on him. "What is on your mind, Pretty Lady?"

"You. And work. And everything that's happening to me. I'm really trusting God as we move forward, you know. And you. You have to know that."

Her honesty made his heart clench and he glanced over at her. She was smiling at him and he grinned in return. "Perhaps tonight, we could talk a little more about our childhoods. I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"As long as you tell me a little about yourself in return. Not everything, that will come in time, I'm sure, but a little bit."

"Deal." For some strange reason, he felt at peace with the response, with the knowledge that he was going to be opening himself up to her, and this just further cemented the idea that she was meant to be with him in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"What? Really?"

"Is it such a surprise? I mean, they let me outside unaccompanied. I was surprised my mother trusted them enough to dress me after that incident." They both laughed, and she sipped at her glass of milk. "Though, I was one for getting into scrapes. Thank God I did not pass that trait on to my children."

"Why?"

She pulled away from his chest to look into his eyes. "You're not going to be able to think of me with a straight face after I tell you some of these things, Der."

"Tell me anyway. Or I'll just pull them out of your parents when they get here."

She sighed as she shook her head, snuggling back against him. "Fine. So, when I was three, I guess I liked climbing everything in sight. And there was a six foot tall bookcase in my Sunday School room that I always tried to scale, every single week."

"And you finally did it?"

"Yes. And managed to scare my poor teacher in the process. I got to hear that story at her funeral."

"That is too adorable, Erin." He rubbed her arm lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "All right, so a cute story about me. When I was young, about three or four, I loved all things Batman. My momma used to show me the old television show, and I knew the theme song by heart. One Sunday, during Communion, there was a quiet moment and all you could hear was me, going 'Nananananananana Batman!' Momma was mortified, but Daddy laughed it off afterwards."

She was laughing, something he loved hearing, and he pulled her closer to his side. "And that is adorable, too, Derek. So, tomorrow's the day. Is it strange to say that I am so very nervous about this? Because I am."

"I am, too, truth be told. I don't want to do anything that would hurt you, you know." She nodded against his chest and sighed lightly. Just then, someone knocked on their door rapidly and he stood up after gently disentangling himself from her. "I wonder who that is?"

"You'll have to open the door to find out," Erin replied tartly, and he chuckled as he went over to the door. Looking out the peephole, he saw JJ and Penelope standing there, each holding a takeout bag.

"We have company." Opening the door, he let the women in, a tight smile on his face. "Hey, what are you doing here? Are Will and Henry parking the car?"

"No, I left them home. Penelope said that this was going to be a grown up discussion." JJ smiled kindly at Erin as she came in the door. "Hello, Ma'am."

"Agent Jareau," Erin replied guardedly, a protective hand covering her stomach. She didn't fail to notice that move, and she raised her eyebrow at Derek as she took a seat in the recliner. Penelope sat down next to Erin, putting her bag on the coffee table before grinning up at him. "What did you bring us, Penelope?"

"Chinese food. I don't know how your stomach will handle that, but Jayje craved it all the time when she was pregnant with Henry."

A soft gasp escaped JJ's lips as she trained her eyes on Erin's stomach. "Is that…Derek?"

"It's not what you're thinking, Agent Jareau. I am pregnant, with David's child. He decided that fatherhood was not the thing for him, at this stage in his life, and thought I would agree with him. I wanted to keep the baby."

"And I agreed to provide the baby with a stable home. It's Christmastime, Jayje, a time for families and miracles. Do you think you could find it in your heart to give us a fair chance?"

The woman sighed, looking between him and Erin, her brow furrowing. "But why would that include marriage? That's so permanent. Will and I took forever to get married."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and she sank against him gratefully. "I need stability in my life, Jennifer. And so does this little one. I guess I'm just a stickler for tradition." Accepting the plate from Penelope, she dug into the fried rice, quickly devouring her portion before reaching out for an egg roll.

"Here, Pretty Lady." He handed her what she wanted and she smiled at him, dipping her chin a little. He recognized the gesture and felt his own smile turn into a little smirk as he settled her against him once more. "Our parents are both coming here for the holidays, too."

JJ nodded a little as she picked at her food. "Excuse me one second, guys." Getting up, she rushed over to the bathroom, and they all watched her go. He felt Erin's hand move to her stomach and automatically, his mind went to the same place.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know, Sugar. She hasn't said anything to me, yet. I do know she's been off her birth control ever since the bank incident." Penelope smiled kindly at Erin, and he felt Erin nod gently. "It would be sort of adorable to have BAU babies at the same time."

"That may end up happening, PG." He looked up at JJ's tired face and frowned a little. She smiled wanly at him while retaking her seat. "I went off my birth control a few months ago, hoping this would salvage the train wreck my marriage has become. Will, he wasn't too happy with my announcement, especially when I told him I wasn't planning on doing desk duty this pregnancy, either."

Derek watched her pick up her plate and stab at the food, eating with an anger that didn't surprise him. He would be upset in her position, as well. "Oh, Jayje, why didn't you say something to us?"

"It's Christmas time, PG. I didn't want to dampen the spirit." He watched Penelope nod before reaching out and clasping JJ's free hand. "I'll be fine, there's always time to take care of it." Both women nodded sympathetically before turning back to their food. Almost as soon as they were finished eating, JJ jumped up and headed towards the door. "I really should get back to Henry. It's my turn to read him his bedtime story."

"It's only six…" Penelope started to protest as she got up, trailing after the other woman. Erin sighed and burrowed into his side. Instinctively, he began to rub his hand up and down her arm, pulling her even closer.

"It's going to take time, Derek. Especially when her hormones are in just as much flux as mine are." Erin rubbed her head back and forth against his chest. "I suppose we should get up and put the leftovers away. I, I just don't want to leave your arms right now."

The tender admission tugged at his heart and he stilled his movements, closing his hand around her shoulder. "Well, that sounds perfect to me, Pretty Lady. I rather like having you in my arms." She let out another sigh, much softer and more pleased than her earlier one, and he knew he must have said something right. "We'll get up in about ten minutes to put everything away."

"All right." She fell silent and he dared enough to let his hand creep up to her head, running his fingers through her hair. A soft sound of pleasure escaped her throat and he smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see it. As he listened, the sounds of her breathing evened out and he gently sat her up.

"None of that, now. We need to keep you on a more stable timetable, especially if you plan on working through the pregnancy."

"You do have a point there, Derek." She pushed away from him to sit up and stretch, moaning a little as she did so. "Oh, I did forget to tell you one thing."

"And what would that be, darlin'?" he drawled.

"I crave massages the later it gets in the pregnancy. By the time the last few weeks roll around, I will beg for my feet to get rubbed." She turned a little and smiled at him, holding out her hand. He clasped it and stood, pulling her into a warm hug. He loved the way she melted into him, and he reached down to caress her stomach.

"I will definitely remember that, Erin. And by that time, I don't think that I'll be able to keep my hands off you." Tilting her chin up, he kissed her, letting her take the lead. He was surprised a little when she deepened the kiss, her arms closing around his waist.

"We, we should probably put the food away before it spoils. At least I'll have lunch for work on Tuesday." She was blushing a little as she stepped back from him, picking up the first container her hands touched, hurrying off into the kitchen.

He followed after her, coming up behind her and setting the rest of the containers in the fridge. She turned around and looked up at him and for the first time he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Did I make you cry, Pretty Lady?"

Erin shook her head as she stepped into his open arms. "No, I made myself cry." She clung to him as she struggled to remain calm, and he just rubbed her back softly, hoping that she was at least a little like Penelope, that the movement would calm her like it did his best friend. Reaching up, she pulled his hand around to her stomach, and he took the hint, rubbing her stomach in the same soft circles. "I really like when you do that," she whispered in his ear.

"I know. And I like doing it. Will I be able to feel the baby kick eventually?"

She nodded. "Didn't Jennifer ever let you touch her stomach during her pregnancy?"

Derek shrugged as he led them back to the couch. "I didn't really want to, after she nearly broke some poor cop's hand. He had made a comment about how she reminded him of his wife as he reached out to pat her baby bump, and she did not react well."

"He didn't ask permission. I don't like random strangers touching me, too." She turned in his arms as they sat, tugging his hand back to where she wanted it. "This is going to be different, though. You are going to be my husband, so you'll get to touch me whenever you want. And yes, you will feel our baby kick."

He smiled a little at the thought, his hand curling protectively over the gentle rise that protected their baby. "You're already thinking of it as ours?" he asked lowly, wondering if she knew how much that sweet phrase had endeared her to him.

"Yes," was her simple answer. Her head came to rest on his chest and she sighed lightly as he kissed her temple. "I also like when you kiss me so gently. When Alan and I first got married, he used to do that all the time. I didn't realize how much I missed that until you started doing it."

The tender admission made his heart melt and he nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent that was uniquely hers. "Even if we're not in love?"

"Even if. Maybe it will come, in time. My heart is already becoming tender to you." She lifted her lips and gave him a gentle kiss. "Could we watch some television before we go to bed? I know there's not much on Sunday nights, but I'm too tired to read."

"If you don't mind watching sports, I think there's a basketball game on." She nodded and he reached for the remote, turning the tv on and turning it to the sports channel. Once the game was on, she began to ask a myriad of questions, as if she had never really watched the sport before. Derek was more than happy to fill her in, since she seemed to want to know more about something that he liked.

By the time the game ended at nine, Erin was yawning frequently, and he helped he up into the bedroom, fishing out a nightie for her before quickly undressing her and helping her into bed. Erin was asleep before he had the chance to tell her good night, and he shook his head as he picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper. Changing into a pair of lounge pants, he crawled in beside her, pulling her close as he let loose his first yawn of the night. While it would be awhile before he fell asleep, he relished being able to hold her close in the sweetness of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing he became aware of the next morning was that his hand was cupping the firm, sweet, flesh of someone's breast. Opening his eyes, he saw that Erin was snuggled up tight against him, the nightie she had worn to bed rucked up under her armpits. Derek's one arm was beneath her body, his other hand sprawled out halfway under her panties.

The gentle moan that erupted from her lips as she stretched against him caused his erection to become even more pronounced. "Umm, good morning," she whispered as her eyes opened, looking into his face. He smiled as she began to blush. "I, I, will you kiss me?" she asked as she turned in his arms, jostling his hands from their more pleasant holdings.

"What a lovely way to start the morning, Pretty Lady," he replied, closing the small distance between them and capturing her lips. She hesitantly returned the kiss, and he could feel the passion that she was trying to keep in check thrumming through her body. "What time is Penelope picking you up?"

"At ten, so we have a few hours to eat breakfast. I'm not, I don't, I'm lost for words here, Derek. There's something that our bodies want, so very much, but I don't want to cheapen this sweet relationship we're forging. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I promise." He placed another soft kiss to her lips before gently disentangling himself from her. "I'll go take a shower if you want to make something for us." She nodded at him in relief and he sauntered from the room, quickly closing himself in the bathroom. He stripped off his boxers and tossed them in the hamper in one smooth movement before stepping into the shower.

He made sure that the water was as cold as he could possibly stand, trying to regain control of his body. It took a few minutes, but eventually his erection subsided and he let out a deep breath of relief. After washing his body, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. "Derek? I need the bathroom," Erin said as she opened the door, hurrying over to the toilet and bending over it.

He knelt next to her on the floor and held her hair back as she threw up. "Is everything okay?" he asked lowly, using his free hand to rub her stomach.

She laughed a little as she leaned back against him. "Define okay. This is a case of morning sickness mixed with nerves. I am so very nervous about today."

Derek helped her to her feet, gently wiping away the last traces of sickness from her face. "There's nothing to be nervous about, Pretty Lady. I won't leave you at the altar. I promise." He pressed his lips to her forehead and rubbed her back softly. "Are you feeling better now, Erin?"

"A little." She grabbed the mouthwash and cleaned out her mouth before spitting into the sink. "But I'm still nervous. What if this blows up in our faces? I'm not an easy woman to live with. I get moody, I needle and prod, and I'm just plain difficult. I want this to work, I really do, but I'm afraid."

Derek bundled her up close and she rubbed her cheek against the bare skin of his chest. "And I am secretive, and have trust issues, and I get really angry when we have cases where children are hurt. I can fly off the handle at times. And I am worried that I won't be what you need. So, we're alike in this endeavor."

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and he lowered his head, letting his mouth cover hers in a gentle kiss. She sighed against his lips before opening her mouth slightly, welcoming his tongue against hers. As they broke the kiss, she stared into his eyes, a little smile dancing around her lips. "You make me feel so at ease, Derek. You wash away my fears with your quiet surety. You will be the best thing in my life, won't you?"

"I don't know about that, Erin. The baby will be the best thing in your life. Then your children, then, perhaps, me."

She laughed lightly before reaching up to cup his face. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him once more before stepping away and smiling at him once more. "I have to go get ready now. Penelope said that you like red, right?"

"I love red, Pretty Lady, especially on lips as delectable as yours." He knew he was going a little over the top with his flirting, but he wanted her to know how much he adored her already. A soft blush spread across her cheeks, and she looked down at the floor as her smile widened. "And I can only guess what else my Baby Girl got you that was red."

The blush became more pronounced as she fairly fled the room, picking up a duffle bag and bringing it over to the door. "Would you bring the dress bag from the closet over and hang it on one of the coat hooks?"

"Of course I can do that for you, darlin'." He went into the bedroom and grabbed the garment bag, trying not to peek inside and get an idea of what she was wearing. Instead, he was good and hung it on one of the hooks. "You are going to be so beautiful, you know."

Turning, she looked up at him, smiling a little. "I'm glad you think so."

"I know so." He closed his arms around her waist, splaying his hands out over her stomach. "Is there something in particular that you'd like for breakfast?"

"Just toast, I think. I'm going to be nervous up until we're pronounced married, so…" Her voice trailed off as she turned in his arms, plastering her body against his. "I really want this to work, since he broke my heart. I want to prove him wrong, that you care about me and the baby, not just what happens in our bedroom. I want to love you. I think I can love you. I hope you can come to love me."

Derek knew she was babbling out her fears, that she was trusting him enough with her fears, and he tightened his arms around her, holding her even closer. Slowly, he let one hand creep down her back to cup her ass and he was pleasantly surprised when she didn't try to squirm away or move it. "And I know that I can love you, given enough time. I think there are a lot of lovable things about you. Like how you want to protect me, and protect this child."

Erin lifted her lips for a kiss and he obliged her, covering her lips softly. "You are incredibly sweet, Derek. Thank you for choosing us." She rested her head back on his chest, breathing in and out deeply. "We should probably eat now. Go and get dressed."

"All right, Pretty Lady." He stepped away from her and made his way to their bedroom. Letting the towel drop to the floor, he tugged on a fresh pair of boxers before slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "So, this will be all right to wear for the ceremony?" he asked as he joined her in the kitchen.

She turned and frowned a little when she saw what he was wearing. It was hard not to laugh at her expression, but he tried to keep a calm face. "If that's what you really want to wear, I suppose that will work." He saw the quick tears that came to her eyes as she turned back to the counter, her head bowing down.

"Oh, my Erin, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said lowly as he closed the distance between them and enclosed her in his arms. She shrugged a little, covering his arms with hers. "Look at me, sweetheart."

She turned and he reached up to wipe away her tears. "It's the hormones, I swear." She hiccupped a little and he smiled at her, tweaking her nose with his finger. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything, darlin'."

"Will you promise that you'll never give up on me? Even if I seem to become unbearable? My heart is so tender right now, and I hate this feeling. I just don't want to lose this last chance at happiness." Her words were low, as if it pained her to admit that, and he nodded in response, knowing what she needed to feel and hear in that moment.

"After everything I've seen you go through, I don't think I could ever give up on you. I promise you that." She nodded a little, letting her eyes close. He used the tender, vulnerable, moment to kiss her softly, and she sighed a little. "I can't promise that I won't ever hurt you, we both have strong personalities, but as my momma always said, the best part of fighting is in making up. Okay?"

She opened her eyes, a gentle smile crossing her lips. "Okay."

"Now, go sit down, and I'll serve you." She nodded and made her way to the table, sitting in the chair she had claimed for her own. The toast popped up and he placed three slices on a plate, handing it to her. "While mine's cooking, what do you want to drink?"

"Milk. And could I get the butter? Oh, and some jelly?"

He chuckled a little, grabbing out the items she requested. "I only have strawberry."

"I noticed that. It's a good thing I love strawberries." He met her eyes and saw the wide smile she wore. "Strawberry jam, strawberry ice cream, strawberry sauce, strawberries." She leaned back in the chair and rubbed her stomach in pleasure. Derek grinned as he set the butter and jelly down in front of her.

"You are really adorable, Erin." A faint blush spread across her cheeks as he poured her a glass of milk. "I cannot wait to call you mine."

"And I cannot wait for that, either." She lowered her eyes to the table and began to dress her toast, seeming embarrassed at how much she had revealed. Derek took it all in stride, wondering how such deep feelings could be blooming already between them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you two coming out anytime soon?" Derek asked as he stared at the bathroom door. Penelope had whisked Erin behind it the moment she stepped into the apartment, leaving him in the dust to wait.

"I almost have your bride ready for you. How about you go down and wait for us in the car? We'll follow in my car, since you are totally not supposed to see the dress before the ceremony. But you are going to love this, I promise."

Sighing, he knew that he wouldn't win this battle and he nodded, even though he knew they couldn't see the gesture. "All right, I'll head down."

"Thank you, Der! I'll call you when we get to my car, and you can follow us to the courthouse."

"Sounds like you have everything planned out here. See you in a few." He made his way out of the apartment and over to the stairwell, feeling his phone buzz. Pausing, he pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw that Erin had sent him a text message. Tapping on the screen, he saw that she had messaged him a picture of her face, the makeup soft and beautiful, accentuating her cheekbones and lips.

_I hope I look all right, Der_. He could hear the uncertainty in her words and smiled gently down at his phone.

_You look so gorgeous, Erin. I cannot wait to see what Baby Girl picked out for you to wear, even if it will just be a fancy wrapping for the true beauty wearing it._

Her reply was quick. _If you keep that up, I'm going to fall in love with you all the more quickly._

_Good. And I don't plan on stopping anytime soon_. There was no further reply from her and he stuck his phone back in his pocket before continuing down the stairs. By the time he reached his truck, he was whistling, a happiness settling over his heart, something he hadn't experienced in quite some time.

After five minutes of waiting, he got another text, and he smiled as he saw the word go on his home screen. Starting up the truck, he pulled out, seeing Penelope's car just in front of him. It was a short drive to the courthouse, and he parked next to them, closing his eyes so that he would not see Erin's dress.

The text message from Penelope came moments later, and he pulled his phone out, smiling at the words on the screen. _You may now join us inside. We'll be in room 504._ Slipping the phone back in his pocket, he got out of the car and felt his smile change to a grin when he saw Hotch standing on the sidewalk, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"Hey, thanks for joining us today, man." He looked up at him as he shrugged. "I know that it will mean a lot to Erin that you came. She doesn't have much support from the others yet."

"Well, it is a little sudden. Dave is less than pleased with this situation."

"He treated her like dirt, I told you that." Hotch held up a hand and he shook his head.  
"No, Aaron, he told her that it didn't take long for her to find someone else to fuck. I watched her heart break before my eyes, and I just couldn't stand for it."

Hotch's eyes narrowed as he took in those words, nodding in agreement, finally. "All right, that makes a little more sense to me now. Let's get you married." He clapped his hand on Derek's back and they went inside. It didn't take long for Derek to find the right room, and as he entered, his gaze fell automatically to Erin.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as he looked at the soft rose colored dress she wore. The cut accentuated her hips, the small baby bump, her generous breasts, and he felt his heart soften a little more to her. She smiled at him, holding out her hand, and he closed the distance between them, clasping her hand softly and using it to pull her close to his body. "You look absolutely beautiful, Erin."

"Thank you, Derek." He tightened his hold on her before leading them over to the justice of the peace. "We're ready to get married now, Justice Berhens."

The man nodded at them, and Derek found that all he could focus on was the woman in his arms, her sure answers to the questions asked by the justice making his heart melt even more. He tried to answer with as much surety, knowing in his soul that this was going to be a forever arrangement. "And now, by the power vested in me, by the state of Virginia, I pronounce you husband and wife. If you'd like, you may seal the marriage with a kiss."

Erin turned to him, her face soft and open, pure joy radiating off her. "Kiss me?"

Derek nodded, lowering his face so that he could cover her lips gently in a tender kiss. "Hello, Mrs. Morgan."

"Hello, Mr. Morgan." She blushed lightly as they broke apart, going over to the table and signing their marriage certificate. When that was finished, the justice signed it as well, before shaking their hands.

"Time for pictures!" Penelope squealed. They both groaned a little before Erin broke into giggles. He loved the sound of her laughter, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, turning them to face Penelope. "Oh, you two are so adorable together!"

"I'm glad someone thinks so," Erin murmured, resting her head on Derek's shoulder. The click of the camera seemed to go on forever, but finally, Penelope put it away.

"All right, I got us reservations at Mullins Landing. I made it for ni-four, Hotch, if you want to come, too." Their boss gave a small smile as he nodded. "Excellent! I'll meet you there!" She dashed from the room, dragging Hotch along behind her.

"So, Hurricane Garcia hasn't passed yet. What time do you think we'll make it home?"

"Probably by six. I'm going to kiss you again."

"All right." Erin lifted her lips, a smile curving them invitingly. "I've come to love your kisses already," she whispered after he had broken the kiss.

"Good, since I've fallen in love with your kisses, too." He kissed her once more before leading her from the room, his arm around her waist. She cuddled close to him as they stepped out into the cool December air. "I know I told you this already, but you look so beautiful, Erin. I'm going to be a jealous husband."

"How so?" she asked as he opened the door of his car for her.

He waited until he was seated behind the wheel to answer her. "You're my wife, I don't want anyone to look at you as being anything but."

She sighed lightly as she reached out and rested her hand on his arm. "Derek…" Her voice trailed off and he knew that she was close to crying. "How is it that you know the perfect thing to say?"

"I don't know, Pretty Lady. I just say what comes to mind." He began to drive to the restaurant and then he was parking. He heard the shocked gasp that came to her lips and he followed her gaze to the front of the building. "Are those your children?"

Erin nodded absently before beginning to root around in her purse for a tissue. "Derek, I think I'm going to cry."

"I think you're already crying, honey." She nodded and swiped at her eyes with the tissue before looking at him. "You missed a little bit of mascara. Here." He held out his hand, and she gave him the tissue. Tenderly, he wiped away the black tracks before leaning in to kiss her. "All better now."

"Thank you, Derek." They got out of the car, and she came up to his side, her arm immediately slipping around his waist, holding on to him. "Hello, dears," she said in a small voice as they stopped in front of the group.

"Mom!" Bruce cried out, hugging her tightly. "Will you introduce us to your husband?"

She nodded, looking up into Derek's face. "This is Derek Morgan, my sweet rescuer. Derek, these are my children. Karen, my firstborn, is with her husband Glenn. Then my Brucie, with his girlfriend Christina. And finally, my baby Jessica. She's the only one who doesn't have a partner yet. I tease her about waiting for the perfect woman to come into her life."

"Mom, do you have to let him know all the family secrets already?" Jessica smiled as she reached her hand out to Derek. "Really, I love her for accepting me so easily. It was harder with Daddy. He didn't want me to be on the outside looking in for all my life."

"You can't change the way you were born, Jess." The smile on the girl's face widened before she stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever leave us, Derek," he heard Erin whisper, her voice thick with tears. He nodded and turned his face towards hers, welcoming the kiss she offered him. He once more heard the click of Penelope's camera, and he shook his head a little as he smiled.

"I suppose you're planning on putting those pictures up on Facebook."

"You know it, Sugar. You and Erin are too adorable to not share with the world."

"Well, if you're friends with Blake, make sure she can't see those pictures. I want to tell her the news myself in Erin's office tomorrow, okay, Baby Girl?" She nodded and he wrapped his free arm around Erin's waist, leading the entourage over to the door.

"Reservations for Morgan," Penelope said as she approached the podium. The woman standing there looked at her chart and nodded.

"Are all nine members of your party here?" Erin nodded and snuggled closer to Derek. "All right, follow me then." She picked up a bunch of menus and began to wend her way through the dining room. Derek led Erin after her and pulled out a chair at the head of the table for her. "Ken will be your waiter this evening, he'll be by in about five minutes to take your drink order."

"And is the non-alcoholic champagne on ice as I requested?"

The woman nodded and Penelope smiled at them as she took a seat at the foot. Hotch sat next while Erin's children filled the remaining open seats. Derek felt Erin's hand clench his upper thigh and he looked over at her in concern. "Are you okay, Pretty Lady?"

"I don't know, my stomach feels weird." She looked up into his face and he could see the fear that she was trying to mask. "I don't think I'm miscarrying, but I need to get something to eat, maybe. I don't know."

He nodded and signaled a passing waiter. "Hi, could you get us a few crackers? My wife needs to settle her stomach. The baby's acting up a little, so she needs something to tide her over until we put our order in."

The young man nodded and quickly disappeared, returning moments later with a few packages of soda crackers. "Here you are, sir. And are you ready to place your drink order?"

He nodded and began to speak. "I'd like a ginger ale, please."

"Ooh, I didn't see that on the menu! I'll have the same, please," Erin said as she smiled up at their waiter. Ken nodded and went around the table as Derek opened the first pack of crackers, handing it to Erin. "Thanks, honey." She leaned against him, and Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her near.

As one, her girls and Penelope sighed, and he felt Erin shake her head a little. "You guys are so adorable!" Karen said, blinking back tears. "Oh, Glenn, I can't believe how sweet he is to her. See, Bruce? I told you that Mom wouldn't make a mistake. She's smart." Karen smiled at him, but Derek saw the flint in her eyes that told him if he hurt Erin, there would be hell to pay. She was her mother's daughter, through and through, and he nodded to her, telling her that he understood the message loud and clear.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for putting my children's hearts at ease. I didn't realize how much they care about me, since they have their own lives to worry about, you know?"

He nodded and unlocked their apartment door. "I do. Wait one moment before you head in." Stuffing his keys in his pocket, he opened the door and then crouched, placing one arm against Erin's knees and one around her shoulders, lifting her into his arms. She gasped a little, clasping her arms around his neck as he brought her inside, closing the door with his foot. "A husband has to carry his bride over the threshold, you know, Pretty Lady."

She blushed as she nodded, turning her face and kissing him sweetly. "You have to take Clooney out. He's bound to have to go out."

"Yes, sweetheart." He kissed her once more before setting her down on the couch. Derek could feel her eyes on him as he clipped the leash onto Clooney's collar and ran him out. It didn't take long for the dog to do its business, and then they were heading back up. When he entered the apartment, he found Erin asleep, her hands tucked underneath her head. "She looks so lovely when she sleeps, boy."

Clooney just looked up at him, a goofy dog smile on his face. Shaking his head, Derek sat on the floor, reaching out and resting his hand on Erin's stomach. Slowly, he began to rub her baby bump, and he watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry, Der. It's been a long day. This is going to sound silly, but could we go cuddle on the bed? Please?"

He smiled at her as he nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

"Thank you." Leaning forward, she kissed him deeply. "I need to get changed into the lingerie set that Penelope helped me pick out. Would you unzip my dress?"

"Certainly, Pretty Lady." He helped her to her feet and then turned her around, running the zipper down her back. Her skin was pale and looked so soft that he couldn't stop from pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder blades in turn.

"Umm, that feels nice, Derek." She slipped her arms from the sleeves and let the dress pool around her waist where his hands were resting. "Do you like this bra? I wasn't certain, but, Penny said that you would."

She began to turn and he let go of her, so that she could face him. The dress pooled on the floor and he took a long look at her. "You're gorgeous. This just highlights that fact." Reaching up, he caressed the top of her breasts, watching her eyes close as she leaned into the touch. "Red is the perfect color for you, though. It brings out the blue in your eyes."

"You can still think about my eyes?" she asked, smiling gently at him.

"Yes," he replied simply before kissing her once more. "They're lovely, just like every part of you."

There was a long pause. "Now I know you're kidding me. I'm older, certainly nothing like the women that are usually on your arm." Her eyes welled up and he tugged her flush against his body, his left hand covering her stomach while his right rubbed her back.

"And I am going to say that is your hormones talking. You are beautiful." She nuzzled her face against his shirt and shrugged a little, clearly still having trouble believing him. "Go, get changed into your lingerie and I'll be waiting for you on the bed."

Stepping back from her, he gazed into her eyes until she nodded. "Just keep reminding me of that, please." He nodded before tweaking her nose lightly. She stepped out of the dress, then knelt to pick it up, slinging it over her arm. As she walked away, he found that he couldn't tear his eyes off her ass, the silky fabric of her panties accentuating the perfect curve of her bottom.

Once she was ensconced in the bathroom, he ambled over to the bedroom, quickly stripping off his suit and hanging it in the closet. Her dress was hanging on the door, and he reached out, caressing the material gently. This had really happened, they were really married. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned and saw her standing there. "Damn."

"I take it you like this?" Erin ran her hands down her sides, smoothing the sheer silk fabric tight across her breasts and stomach.

"Yes. You are gorgeous." He stepped forward and closed her in a tight hug. "If you would let me, I would make love to you right now." A soft blush stole across her cheeks, and he noticed the tiniest of nods. "Are you sure?"

"It's our wedding night, Derek." Her simple reply, said softly and warmly, made him smile and he ran his hands down her back, cupping her ass and closing the small gap between them. "I mean, we both woke up wanting this. And you promised to cherish me."

"That I did, Pretty Lady. But I thought you wanted to wait, to not cheapen this relationship."

"I did, I do. But, I want this, too. I want this night to be special, to be something I can keep in my head for the bad times, if they come. I want a precious memory." She started to cry as she rested her head against his chest, and Derek moved a hand up to her back, rubbing gently.

"Don't cry, Erin." He pulled away a little to make her look up at him. Her lashes were spiky from tears and he smiled gently at her before kissing her deeply. "Precious memories are the best ones to have."  
"Aren't they?" she whispered before kissing him once more. Derek gently tugged the baby doll up her body, loving the feel of her skin against his. "Derek, are you sure I look okay?"

"Pretty Lady, you look like perfection to me. I adore the feel of your skin, soft and smooth. I like how your breasts fill my palms. I love your eyes, so expressive and beautiful."

"You love something about me already?"

"There are a lot of little things I love about you already." He reached up and caressed her cheek gently before leading her over to the bed. "But first, we cuddle, then we love. Okay?" She nodded a little, the slight hitch in her breath telling him that she was close to tears. Derek sat down on the bed and tugged her down next to him. Together, they laid back on the bed, and Derek spooned his body around Erin's, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. "Are you feeling better now, honey?"

"Yes, Der. I really think it was the nerves that got to me. I couldn't eat anything while we were getting ready. And I didn't make the appointment with my doctor."

He could hear the peevishness in her voice and he began to rub soft circles on her stomach, knowing she would start to relax once he had done that. "Don't worry, we can make the appointment tomorrow, after we talk to the Director. You know, I've never actually met him. I hope he's understanding of our situation."

Erin sighed lightly, covering his hands with hers. "I hope so, too. Especially with the cases you're working right now. I don't like this copycat business. It unsettles me, Der." She flipped over in his arms, her eyes brimming with tears. "Tell me something that will make me happy?"

"Reid has a girlfriend, and none of us can figure out who she is. He only calls her from pay phones."

"Really? You can find those these days?"

Derek tapped his head. "He has the position of every functioning pay phone in his brain. Wherever we go, he finds a map of it and memorizes it. I would say it's really sweet, but I'm bothered by the fact that he can't be open with us."

"You don't think the woman would try to hurt him, or is an Unsub, do you?" It was odd how she put into words exactly what she was feeling, and he shrugged a little.

"I'm not entirely sure." She frowned a little before pressing her lips against his. He groaned a little as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, his hands coming to rest on her ass and squeezing gently as the kiss continued on.

"I want you to be sure," she whispered as they broke the kiss. He nodded before resting his forehead against his. "Alan and Dave never really got this part of me, you know. The small, insecure, part of me that wants the man to be certain of everything. I don't like showing it to the world, since I'm supposed to be strong, so strong."

"You can only be so strong alone. We're in this together now, Erin, and I will try to be whatever you need from me." She sighed happily and nuzzled her nose against his. "Were you this sweet with Rossi?"

"Yes. I thought , I knew, I was in love with him. Sweetness comes easy when you love."

"Do you love me, then?" He knew that he was pushing her, but he wanted to know what her reply would be.

"A little. You saved us, after all." He couldn't pull his eyes away from Erin's, watching the way they welled up, and he leaned close, kissing her once more. "And I promised God that I would let my heart be tender to you."

Derek felt his own breath catch in that moment, and he tightened his arms around her waist. "Then I will make that same promise, Pretty Lady." He slipped his hands beneath the lacy band of her panties, starting to tug them down her legs. She strained against his body, trying to get in closer contact with him. "You like being touched."

"I love being touched. I love the feel of your hands on me. Make me yours." She never took her eyes from his as she whispered those words, and he nodded solemnly.

"What do you like?"

"I'm boring, vanilla, really. I tried reading that trilogy last year, since everyone was, but I couldn't get through it. That's not who I am. I love being kissed and caressed. I love being teased with fingers and lips. But if you want me to try and be more adventurous, I will, for you."

He knew that it took a lot for her to say that, and he nodded, letting her skim the boxers from his hips. They both kicked their underwear to the floor and he settled one of his legs between her thighs, feeling a slight dampness there already. "I will take you however you give yourself to me," he murmured before beginning to place butterfly kisses all along her face. She made soft sounds of pleasure as he continued down her neck and chest, pausing to lavish attention on her breasts.

"Derek! Oh, Derek." Her voice was high and strained, and he knew he was doing something right. She tried to grind against his leg, to stimulate herself, and he gently parted her legs, wanting to prolong her pleasure. Continuing his path down her body, he passed by her core, knowing that it would irritate her. "Please?"

The soft question caused him to look up into her eyes, and he noticed that she was tearing up a little. "Please, what, precious?" he asked lowly, letting his hand come to rest on her stomach.

"I don't know, just, please?" Derek knew in that moment that she needed love, sweet and tender, to rebuild her trust and self-worth. Nodding gently, he quickly positioned himself between her legs, smoothly entering her pliant body. Erin felt like heaven around his erection, and he began to thrust in and out of her, trying to be gentle, to not hurt her or the baby.

He came much too soon for his liking, and before she could fully get off. Derek tried to stimulate her, give her the orgasm she deserved, but she pulled his hand away from her core, plastering her body to his. "Pretty Lady, please, let me."

"No, I don't need that."

"Yes, you do." Pulling back a little, he reached up to stroke Erin's face. "You deserve every pleasure that I can give you." Her eyes closed as she began to cry. "Didn't Rossi ever take time to give you orgasms?"

Erin shrugged a little. "When you love someone, it's not always about your pleasure."

"Open your eyes and look at me, Erin Morgan." She complied with his order, her eyes luminous with tears. "When you love someone, it is always about their pleasure. Even in the little things, like bringing you flowers, or remembering your favorite color when buying you a present." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Now, let me pleasure you."

"Oh, Derek," she sighed as she nodded. Smiling, he kissed her once more before fitting his hand between her thighs, running his thumb over her clit as he gently inserted two fingers into her tight channel. It didn't take long for Erin to begin to breathe heavily once more, her face contorting with pleasure, and he smiled as he drove her on. "Derek!" she wailed as the orgasm swept over her.

He collapsed next to her, smiling as she burrowed close to him, starting to cry. "You are beautiful," he whispered as he closed his arms around her. There would be time enough to clean up later, he knew, as she needed him there, in that moment.

"Thank you, Der." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, nuzzling her face against the smooth planes of his chest. "I, I…"

"Shh, I know. Go to sleep, Pretty Lady." She nodded and yawned, her face relaxing into a soft smile as she fell asleep in his arms. Once she was fully under, he carefully disentangled himself from her and went to their bathroom, cleaning himself up before bringing a warm washcloth back to the bedroom and cleaning her up. "I'm falling in love with you, too," he whispered before tossing the washcloth in the hamper and crawling back in with her, pulling the covers over their bodies as he began to let sleep claim him as well.


End file.
